


Birthday Girl

by cool_nick_miller



Category: New Girl
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Healthy Relationships, Hotel Sex, Idiots in Love, Love, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-06-18 20:53:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15494463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cool_nick_miller/pseuds/cool_nick_miller
Summary: Someone asked for more Ness smut and of course, I was happy to oblige! Set in mid S3 whilst Nick and Jess are together, and he whisks her away for a birthday treat...in more ways than one :)





	1. Chapter 1

***A/N - PLEASE FIND SOME UNADULTERATED NICK/JESS SMUT FOR YOUR PERUSAL. MORE CHAPTERS TO COME (no pun intended hahaha!)**

**...**

_Jess could smell the scent of the hotel detergent on the pillowcase as she buried her face in it. Her bare stomach was pressed into the mattress underneath her as Nick thrust himself hard between her legs, causing her to bunch the pillow into her fists. Each roll of his hips sent a bolt of pleasure up through the centre of her body, and as much as she tried to drown the groans that fell from her mouth, there was little she could do to prevent herself from moaning loudly every time she felt him drive himself deeper inside her from behind._

"Oh, God...ohmy _godddd_..."

_Jess felt Nick's lips attach themselves to her neck as he propped himself up with one arm at the side of her waist, the other gripped firm on her ass while holding her hip down in to the bed. He sucked hard at the spot midway between her shoulder and her earlobe, making Jess whine loudly and arch her back towards him as he continued his relentless pace. Nick opened his mouth to bite her - just hard enough to make her cry out in surprise, but not hard enough to make her tell him to stop._

"Fuck, you're so goddamn beautiful..." _He gritted out, breath hot against the damp spot he had left on her skin before pulling back and thrusting into Jess one more time, making her climax explode through her body, fizzing itself all the way to the tips of her fingers in a delicious, continuous wave._

_Jess came hard around Nick, muscles tightening involuntarily, feeling him release inside her immediately afterwards followed by a heavy weight pushing her down as he practically collapsed on top of her._

_They stayed still for a few moments trying to catch their breath, slowly coming back to earth after their mind-blowing encounter._

"Well...Happy Birthday to _me_...!" _panted Jess with a giggle, too exhausted to move as her body lay prone on the hotel bed. She turned her head just the slightest amount to try and feel the cool air blowing towards them from the A/C unit on the opposite side of the room._

"Uh-huh." _Nick grunted, eyes closed as he desperately drew fast breaths into his lungs, head still swimming in a post orgasm haze, body lying on top of hers - his chest damp from exertion and sticking to the skin of her back. Conscious of the fact he was probably squashing her, and using the very last of any remaining energy he had, Nick rolled himself sideways, sprawling onto his back on the pillow next to Jess. His arms fell limply at his sides as he huffed out a satisfied, throaty chuckle, clearly proud of his performance. Jess just about found the strength to turn on to her back, letting her face flop to the right so she could rest her forehead on his shoulder, kissing a little trail across his salty skin and feeling her body positively humming with contentment._

"I guess we should probably go check out before they come searching for us..." _Nick mumbled, reaching a hand up to twirl his fingers tenderly in her hair. A gesture at odds with the explosively passionate sex they'd just indulged in._

"I guess so..." _Jess agreed with a sigh, wondering how she was even going to walk straight after the past 48 hours._

...

...

When Nick had surprised her with a trip away as her birthday gift, Jess hadn't quite known what to expect - but it certainly wasn't the 5-star penthouse suite in a hotel that was far too upmarket for Nick to be able to afford. She'd actually laughed when he pulled his car up outside the building, genuinely thinking it was a joke and fully expecting him to carry their bags to the suitably fine - but far less expensive - motel across the road. Her jaw nearly hit the floor when instead, Nick grinned at her and walked confidently into the hotel lobby, passing their luggage to the bellboy. Jess followed in shocked silence as he approached the concierge to check in.

"Reservation in the name of Nicholas Miller?"

Jess had to admit, seeing him stood there among the ornate decor and expensive furnishing using his full name and handing over his card like he belonged there was ridiculously arousing. As he turned to beckon her over, Nick let out an amused chuckle and quirked a brow at her - it was only then that Jess had realised she was stood biting hard on her lip as she watched him.

Nick was wearing a light grey button up and black dress pants - which now made total sense, given their surroundings. The material of his shirt was accentuating his shoulders and as Jess followed him out of the entrance lobby, she couldn't take her eyes off the way his scapula were moving beneath it. Her head tilted ever so slightly to the side as she allowed herself a moment to appreciate the view.

As they waited for the elevator, Jess leaned her weight into him and ran a hand up his back.

"This place is amazing..." She whispered "...and please don't take this the wrong way, but how can you afford it?"

"I have my methods." Nick smirked, tapping a finger to the side of his nose.

"Are you sure? Because honestly, I don't mind paying my half?"

"Don't insult me, Jessica - this is your birthday present."

"I know, but_"

"But nothing, it's all paid for."

There was a moment of silence before Jess turned her head towards him, her face deadly serious.

"You didn't rob a bank, did you Nick?"

"Don't be crazy...do you think I'd actually tell you if I _did_?" He countered, leaning down to cup her chin, his fingers gently stroking her jaw as he kissed her to stem the tide of questions "Now, would ya please stop interrogating me so we can enjoy our weekend?"

From the second the elevator doors closed, Jess found herself feeling frisky as hell having gotten all hot under the metaphorical collar while watching Nick finish up at the desk, not to mention the way he had kissed her just now which did little to lower her blood pressure. She loved it when he held her face, it made her insides flutter and her heart beat faster. Realising no other guests were in the elevator, she leant up close against his chest while reaching past him for the button to their floor, catching Nick off guard by pressing her lips to his throat where she could practically taste his cologne and letting her hand drop lazily to rest against his crotch - feeling him go hard under her touch and hearing him hiss in appreciation as she stroked idly up and down over his trousers. Nick's fingers traced up the outsides of her legs, coming round to rest on the back of her thighs, just under the hem of her skirt. Jess tilted her face to meet his, sighing into his mouth before kissing him hungrily.

By the time the doors pinged open again, they were barely able to make it to their suite before Nick immediately lifted her into his arms, carrying her to the bed as he proceeded to push her skirt up round her waist - which was pretty impressive considering that the whole time he was still kissing her with such an intense urgency that Jess could feel herself becoming more aroused by the second. His hands where _everywhere_ and her mind couldn't keep track of all the places he was touching her. She gasped as he sucked on her earlobe and, leaning over her, Nick quickly moved her underwear to one side - brushing his knuckles across her and making Jess moan as he unbuckled his belt to free himself from his boxers in super quick time, not even bothering to step out of his pants before lining himself up between her legs. Her ankles wrapped together around his hips, digging her heels into his butt as she tilted her pelvis up to meet him - both of them sucking in a deep breath as he entered her with no pleasantries. It was fast and frantic - his hips slamming into hers until her whimpers became a continuous whine in his ear, and it wasn't long until Nick was covering her open mouth with his own to swallow the noises Jess made as she came in record time.

And so began the filthiest weekend of her entire life...

Nick had fucked her senseless since the moment they arrived, there was no other way to describe it. It was hot, passionate, loud sex and Jess had lost count of the number of times he'd made her orgasm.

Turned out sex away from the loft was even better than sex _inside_ the loft - which was pretty darn great to begin with - plus there was the added bonus that they didn't even have to think about whether Schmidt was listening, or if they were going to wake Winston in the next room over.

And it felt pretty damn liberating

...

...


	2. Chapter 2

***A/N - SORRY FOR THE SLIGHT DELAY, I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS ONE...***

...

The hotel restaurant was exactly as Nick had assumed it would be - the kind of place with ten different pieces of cutlery laid out on the table, and where the prices were large but the portions were small. Still, it was Jess's birthday and she loved getting dressed up to go for dinner and the whole fancy china with napkin-swan thing, so he kept smiling through the seizure his heart tried to have whilst looking at the prices on the menu, then repeatedly told her to pick whatever she wanted - but was silently delighted that Jess didn't choose one of the more expensive dishes.

Their waiter was a young, blonde male named Julian that Nick guessed could be no older than about nineteen. He had that long limbed look where he was yet to fill out properly, but the overly confident air of a guy who hadn't yet faced the harsh realities of the world and still felt invincible. Nick had to hand it to him, though - so far the service was great. Their glasses were barely empty before he was back topping them up and asking if they needed anything - he'd even bought over extra bowls of olives and entree's that hadn't been ordered.

"For the birthday girl." The young man drawled in an accent Nick couldn't quite place and winked towards Jess, baring all of his perfectly straight, white teeth whilst smiling directly at her. Suddenly the reason for his attentiveness became glaringly obvious, and Nick stifled a laugh by trying to disguise it as a cough.

"What's so funny?" Asked Jess once they were alone.

"I think you've got an admirer." Nick chuckled, nodding in the direction of Julian's back as he walked towards the kitchen with a swagger.

"Oh, hush! He's, like, twelve..."

"Trust me, Jess - I've been that kid. He's totally got the hots for you and he doesn't even care that I know it!"

"Feeling threatened, Miller?" She teased playfully.

"Not at all..." He leaned forward with confidence "...but I gotta say - I kinda wish I had balls that big when I was his age. He's trying to flirt with you right in front of your amazingly handsome boyfriend. That takes guts!" Nick shook his head in awe.

"Well, all I'm going to say on the matter is that he'd have to do something pretty spectacular to draw my attention away from you tonight." Jess smiled and let her eyes travel across Nick's forearms, sitting tanned and exposed on the table top after he'd rolled the sleeves of his black shirt up to the elbows. He was looking impossibly sexy, with his hair just the right amount of messed up to look purposeful and his stubble on the slightly longer side of normal. She felt herself lick her lips as her gaze travelled upwards and lingered on his open top button which allowed her the smallest of tantalising glimpses at his chest hair beneath.

"Is that so?" He replied slowly, mouth curving up slightly on one side when her eyes finally lifted to meet his.

Jess simply chewed her bottom lip and nodded her head. Slipping her left foot free of her shoe beneath the table, she slid her toes suggestively up his shin and made his eyes widen slightly as she stretched her leg out to ensure contact with his crotch under the cover of the tablecloth. Smirking, Nick reached down to grab her by the ankle, holding her in place and letting his thumb rub tiny circles on the velvety soft skin, enjoying the way she took a shaky breath at his touch. Jess swallowed hard as his fingers edged themselves higher up her calf, stopping behind her knee and sweeping back and forth in a way that made her tingle between the thighs. Before she had a chance to make another move or reel off a flirtatious comment in his direction that would have had them abandoning their meal and heading straight back to the room, Nick was distracted by something over her shoulder.

"Oh, heads up - lover boy is on his way back..." He joked, releasing her from his grasp just moments before their mains were placed in front of them and napkins draped over their laps - a move that made Nick more than a little uncomfortable given his slightly excited state, and one that he noticed took twice as long once the waiter reached Jess.

"May I get you anything else, ma'am? I'm yours all evening don't forget!" Julian asked, angling himself solely towards her and brazenly showing his back to Nick.

Jess glanced quickly across the table out of the corner of her eye to see Nick's bottom lip beginning to turtle and then sat up straight, clearing her throat.

"Actually, Julian..." she said his name slowly, and was sure to place her fingertips lightly on the back of his hand "...would you be a doll and get me some mustard?"

Nick had to force his tongue hard into his cheek to stop from laughing as Julian's mouth dropped open, eyes darting to his hand and his demeanour changing instantly.

"I...uh, sure...of course...I'll just, um...I'll be right back..."

"Oh, but before you do - can you make a note on our order for later that we need two spoons and just _one_ dessert. We're the kind of couple who like to scoot up close and share, right Nicholas?"

"Absolutely..." Nick nodded.

"I...oh, okay...yes ma'am." Julian stuttered before scuttling off.

"You enjoyed that, didn't you?" Nick laughed, shaking his head.

"Maybe..." She grinned mischievously "...but he was getting too bold. Serves him right for being rude to you! Now, where were we?"

Jess replaced her bare foot in its previous spot within Nick's lap, finding great amusement at the way he ate his dinner in record time just so they could get to dessert.

...

As Nick slipped off his shoes, he heard a squeal just off to his left as Jess walked into the lounge area of their suite. He smiled to himself, knowing she had found the champagne and chocolate dipped strawberries he'd arranged to be waiting for them on their return. Following her quietly, Nick stood and leant his weight on the wall, crossing his arms while he stopped to watch Jess reach over and pour them each a glass. As she sampled the fruit, his eyes travelled from her dainty ankles and up along the curve of her calves until they reached her peachy bottom - perfectly accentuated by the beautiful dark red, satin dress Jess was wearing. He lingered on the contours of her hips and bit his lower lip in appreciation before dragging his gaze upwards to the graceful lines of her neck, now gorgeously exposed on one side as Jess reached behind to tuck her loose hair forward over one shoulder.

Stepping further into the room, Nick slid his arms around her waist and felt Jess melt backwards into him with a little sigh.

"You really are pulling out all the stops here, Miller."

"Of course. Anything for you, Day." He kissed her on the temple, lips lingering for a moment before dusting a row of kisses down her neck and along her right shoulder.

"I'm never one to turn down a little luxury - as you know - but I hope you didn't go to all this trouble because you think that's what I want..." sensing his silence, Jess turned herself in his arms, chest resting against his as she reached her arms up around his neck "...the only thing that matters to me is that I get to spend my birthday with you. You know that, right? All this other stuff, as amazing as it is - it doesn't compare to having time alone with you."

He nodded and smiled slowly, his grip tightening on her hips.

"I know. I just thought you deserved something extra special this weekend. I promise, next year it'll just be hot dogs and warm beer at the beach!"

Jess laughed and tugged him down by the collar to meet her lips, heart somersaulting at the fact Nick had just alluded to them still being together a year from now. For her it was a no brainer - she was in this for the long haul - but he wasn't usually one to think that far ahead, or if he did he never mentioned it, so she'd take that comment and would cling to it for all she was worth.

Feeling her smiling widely against him, Nick pulled back a little with an amused look on his face.

"What?"

"It's just...you said ' _next year_ '..." Jess replied shyly.

"Hmm. So I did..." he grinned, suddenly tipping her backwards in his arms and delighting in her giggle as he kissed his way across her collarbone.

Attempting to pull her back upright, Nick stumbled and knocked them into the side table - upon which the ice bucket and champagne flutes had been sitting. As they fell, Nick could do nothing but grimace as the glasses tumbled over, covering Jess in a stream of alcohol.

The two of them ended up in a heap on the floor, their laughter bouncing loudly off the walls as champagne trickled down her cheeks.

Coming up on one elbow and leaning in close to Jess who was pinned beneath him, Nick stuck out his tongue and ran it slowly along the droplets of drink on her jaw.

"Mmm, tastes even better this way." He murmured, continuing to trace his way up the side of her face.

"You're so gross!" Jess squealed, squirming as his lips tickled her earlobe.

"I'm serious, you should try it sometime."

"I'll bear that in mind!" She giggled "But I should probably go wash this out of my hair before it dries and gets all sticky. The tub in the bathroom looked _amazing_...you don't mind if I go try it out, do you?"

"You're asking if I mind you getting naked and covering yourself in bubbles? Let me think about that for a second..."

Silence followed for quite some time until Jess prodded him, a quizzical look on her face. Nick held up a finger and closed his eyes.

"Hold on, I'm still enjoying thinking about it..." he laughed as she nudged him in ribs and shoved him to one side so she could scramble to her feet. Brushing down the front of her dress, Jess went to walk away, feeling Nick's hand grab her quickly by the wrist before she left the room, pulling her in close to steal another kiss.

...

"Hey, Jess - good news! I salvaged the remaining champagne from the bottle!" Nick grinned, toeing the door open and entering the dimly lit bathroom, holding a glass towards her with an extended arm.

"Ooh, look at this - is that a strawberry in the glass? How fancy!"

"Well, it _is_ my job..." he chuckled, leaning back against the sink and admiring the way the candlelight danced over her wet skin "...so, how's the tub working out for you?"

"It's awesome!" Jess sang "Come on in, honey. _The water's fine!_ "

She laughed, splashing bubbles at him playfully and winking when he narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not a fan of tubs, Jess. You know this. It's like Schmidt always says - they're medieval filth cauldrons!"

"Oh, so you think I'm _filthy?_ " She accentuated the last word for good effect.

"You _can_ be..." He smirked in reply.

"I can assure you I am _perfectly_ clean right now..." Jess paused for a second to take a sip of her champagne then raised a brow at him "...you can come in and check, if you like."

Twiddling the stem of her glass around in her hand, she sucked on her bottom lip knowing that it always seemed to draw his attention to her like a magnet. Lifting her eyes to his, Jess bit down seductively and straightened her posture slowly - ensuring that her breasts gently rose from the water and right into his view, the bubbles partially obscuring her nipples in a way Nick didn't even realise could be so amazingly sexy until she did it. Jess saw the flame of desire flash behind his eyes immediately, and she grinned mischievously as he took a step closer to the bathtub.

"Maybe I should..." he said thickly "...you know, just to make sure."

Coming up on her knees, Jess nodded and reached for the hem of his shirt, tugging down just enough to bring Nick's mouth to hers. He kissed her back hard, his hands leaning on the edge of the bathtub and feeling her wet hair against his collar. As Nick teased her lips open, he suddenly felt something cold and wet run down his face. Jerking backwards, he saw Jess smirking - her champagne glass now half empty. Arching up towards him and keeping her grip on his shirt tight, she rested her free arm around his neck to hold him in place and moved in close to run her tongue slowly along the stubble of his cheek. The warm sensation of her open mouth after the shock of the cold alcohol on his skin made goosebumps ripple down Nick's spine.

"You're right..." Jess purred into his ear "...it really _does_ taste better this way."

Nick's eyes fell closed for a second before he righted himself, removing his clothes quickly and sinking his body down into the warm water alongside Jess. She was very persuasive when she wanted to be.

He really wasn't one for bubble bath and scented candles, but the aroma floating up to his nostrils from the water was bizarrely intoxicating, and he actually quite liked the way the suds felt against his skin. Not to mention the flattering lighting from the candles, which was always welcome. Jess squealed as he reached for her beneath the bubbles and slid her quickly to him by the hips until she was resting between his legs, her back flush against his chest. She could feel his arousal on the small of her back, and moved her waist against him, rocking side to side until he huffed out a breath against her neck.

"If you carry on doing that, I'm going to have to get out of here pretty damn quickly!" Nick laughed, draping his arms around her shoulders and holding her body close to his. The soap had made their bodies slippery, and it seemed to have heightened all the nerve endings on his skin. Every place where her body was in contact with his was tingling, and his groin almost felt like it was on fire.

Jess let her head fall back on to his shoulder, closing her eyes while skimming her fingers up and down his arm as it lay heavy across her chest. She felt Nick hum in appreciation and turned to rest her forehead on his chin.

"Maybe we should reopen the discussion about installing a tub at the loft..." Nick mused.

"Don't joke, because I _will_ hold you to that!"

He chuckled and pressed his lips firm to her temple, feeling her take a deep, contented breath as they sank a little lower into the bubbles. Nick took the now empty glass from her, placing it to one side before allowing his left hand to drop back down under the water to her stomach, tracing circles near her belly button and sweeping his thumb across the spot just next to her hip bone. Jess subconsciously arched her back a little, and he smiled to himself.

His right hand was still across her chest, where his forefinger and middle finger rested either side of her left nipple. Nick squeezed ever so slightly to make Jess suck in a gasp of air through her teeth as she braced her hands on his thighs.

Venturing lower stroke by stroke, Nick reached down between her legs and heard a little moan from her mouth as she felt the pressure of his fingers work over her.

Sitting up suddenly, Jess turned to face him on her knees, seeing faint confusion on his features until he noticed her shifting her position forward until she was straddling his legs. Her hands were clasped around his neck as she settled on his lap, pressed hard against him. Her lips were parted and Nick could feel the quickening of her breathing against his chest. Stroking his fingers up the sides of her waist, he took a moment to just absorb the sight of this beautiful woman before him. He'd never allowed himself to believe that she could want him this way, but the fact that she did would never stop blowing his mind.

The lighting in the bathroom made everything ten times sexier, and as Jess watched Nick bite down on his lip when his eyes drifted across her body in appreciation, she practically launched herself against him, feeling his hands wrap around her back as her mouth moulded against him desperately, her tongue searching for his. A noise escaped from the back of her throat that made his dick twitch against her, causing Jess to roll her pelvis up and down. Nick growled into her mouth when he felt her fingers reach down between them, wrapping around him and stroking firmly beneath the water. His head leaned back on the edge of the tub and he closed his eyes as she continued to sweep over him rhythmically again and again with increasing pressure until he held her wrist to still the movements.

"Stand up..." Nick instructed, his voice low and rough.

"I...?"

"Just stand up, Jessica. Now."

Getting to her feet with his help, she did as requested, taking a deep breath in as his hands slid themselves up the backs of her calves and over her thighs. Nick splayed his fingers across her buttocks, gripping firmly with a hand on each cheek as Jess steadied herself by holding on to the edge of the towel rail. Sensing him shift forward towards her slightly, she glanced down to see Nick looking up from between her legs and inexplicably felt herself holding her breath at how intensely he was staring at her - his eyes dark and lustful in the candlelight. Jess swallowed hard as he held her gaze. She felt incredibly sexy, her skin all soapy and slick, droplets of water cascading down her breasts and running over the expanse of her toned stomach before falling onto his body as she stood over him. She felt powerful, almost. Her breathing hitched as she watched him run his tongue over his lower lip before dipping his head to kiss across her, painfully slowly. She sighed and closed her eyes as Nick brushed his lips along her most delicate area - his hold on her ass becoming tighter as he opened his mouth to explore her deeper with his tongue. Jess gasped, and he groaned involuntarily against her. The vibrations made Jess drop her head forward against the cool tiled wall, her right hand now planted firmly on his shoulder where he felt her nails digging into his skin a little every time he moved his head and repeatedly traced those figure-eight movements on her that she liked so much. He built up the momentum until she couldn't take it, then as soon as she started to moan, he'd move away to run his tongue along her inner thigh. Jess began to whimper, her free hand now threading itself in his hair.

"Nick, please..." she whined, cheek pressing hard to the tiles as she struggled to stay upright.

Returning his mouth to where she needed him, Nick continued to work her to the point where he could hear Jess panting above him. Without stopping his momentum, he reached up to press his thumb firmly in small circles against her and felt Jess's knees begin to buckle as she toppled over into ecstasy.

Guiding her back down into the bubbles, he held Jess close and stroked his fingers over her until he was sure she had come back down, waiting until she had eventually regained enough composure to open her eyes and look at him.

"You taste so fucking good..." Nick growled, one hand sliding out of the water and up to the curve of her neck, the other grazing its thumb across her left breast and pulling her flush against his chest so their faces were almost touching.

"Do I?" Jess breathed, heart thumping in her chest when he tugged her the short distance to his lips. She felt herself moan into his mouth as Nick swept his tongue slowly over hers.

"See...?" He whispered, pulling back and leaning his forehead against hers.

Jess was so dumbstruck by his ridiculously erotic move, she was lost for words. Nodding mutely, she just about registered the corner of his mouth curl into a grin and felt the ache between her legs building up all over again.

...

***A/N - THIRD AND FINAL CHAPTER TO FOLLOW!***


	3. Chapter 3

***Sorry for the delay - i've had a lot on recently but I finally managed to get this chapter completed! I hope you like it :) ***

**...**

With the lights turned down low in their suite, Nick leaned forward from his spot on the couch, sliding down lazily to the ground and lacing his fingers gently through Jess's as she sat on the lavish, deep pile rug below. Planting a kiss on her cheek as a distraction, he reached across with his free arm to steal a handful of popcorn from the bowl in Jess's lap.

"Hey!" She protested with a laugh, her own mouth full of the buttery snack "Eat your own!"

"I finished it already..." Nick sulked, a playful pout appearing as he nuzzled his face in the crook of her neck, her robe draping open just slightly and allowing the scent of bubble bath from earlier to float up and meet his nose. Closing his eyes at the memory, Nick pressed his lips eagerly against the soft skin of her throat and felt Jess shiver under his touch before nudging at him good naturedly with her elbow.

"Ugh, fine. I guess you can share mine..."

"You're the best." He grinned.

"I know..." Jess quipped, sitting forward and moving to straddle his lap, placing a piece of popcorn in his mouth before tracing her finger slowly over his bottom lip with a glint in her eye. Her head dropped and he felt her lips brush the spot below his ear, the tip of her tongue tracing along the curve to his jaw where she nipped at his skin. Nick's hands instantly gripped tighter on her robe as his hips canted upwards with an appreciative groan. Confident that her intention had been achieved, Jess flung herself off of Nick with a wink and landed back in her original position on the floor with a giggle.

"Now, shut up and let me watch the rest of Curly Sue in peace..."

Nick grunted in disappointment and she felt his fingers wrap around her waist to hold her tight in protest - Jess's mouth curling up with a little grin as she wriggled closer into the space under his arm where she fit so perfectly.

They might be in a crazy expensive hotel full of rich people, surrounded by ridiculously decorative furnishings - but you really couldn't beat a movie marathon in your robe with your best-friend-turned-lover while eating your body weight in snacks (completely overpriced room service snacks, but snacks all the same).

As the end credits started to roll across the enormous screen, Jess sat and stretched her arms above her head with a satisfying crack of her spine, making a move to stand.

"Where are you going?" Whined Nick "It's my turn to choose a movie - don't flake out on me already, Day!"

"I'm not flaking!" She rolled her eyes "I promise I won't be long, but if I don't dry my hair properly right now we're going to have a real 'Cousin It' situation going on."

Bending down to meet his lips, Jess offered a lingering kiss by way of apology, and Nick growled playfully as she pulled away - because he could see right down the front of her robe and would give anything to just bury his head in there right that instant. Sighing as he watched her walk away, he crossed his legs at the ankle and started to flick through some of the sports channels as a distraction from the heat stirring in his groin. Settling on a baseball game, Nick rested his head back on the couch cushions and waited eagerly for her return.

He was so used to having the weight of her next to him these days that he'd started to crave her presence whenever he was alone, even just for a few minutes. Nick was in deep, and there was no denying it. Jess was becoming like a drug to him, a natural high that he just couldn't get enough of. He constantly wanted to feel her rushing through his veins, taste her dissolving on his tongue, have her clouding all his senses at the same time so he could just lose himself in her completely.

Jess's voice rang out loudly from their room and interrupted his wandering thoughts.

"Hey, Nick? Have you seen my curling iron?"

"Uh...maybe. I'm not entirely certain what one of those is. The hot blowy one or the strange twisty thing?" He called back.

"The twisty thing!" She laughed.

"Oh. Then no, sorry."

"Don't worry - I actually think I remember putting it in your blue bag before we left."

"You... _what?_ "

Jess heard Nick's hurried footsteps come skidding to a halt outside the bedroom door just as her hand landed on a small, rectangular box at the bottom of his bag.

"Hey, what's this?"

"No, Jess... _wait!_..."

His plea was futile, and as she span with the box in her hand to look over her shoulder, Jess saw Nick's chin drop to his chest and his face crumple into a grimace at his own stupidity of leaving her present somewhere it could be found.

Realising what she had just stumbled upon, Jess raised her hands in the air.

"I swear I wasn't snooping!"

Nick sighed loudly, stepping forward and taking the carefully wrapped package gently from her grasp.

"I know..." He perched himself of the edge of the bed and turned the box over in his hands a few times while shaking his head "...this one's all on me. It's my fault, I should have hidden it properly or something. Truth is, I was planning on surprising you with this tomorrow at breakfast..."

"And now i've ruined it..." her face scrunched up in apology "...I'm so sorry! Why don't we just put the box back and pretend like I never saw it, okay?" Jess suggested hopefully, placing the bag on the floor and moving forward so she was stood in between Nick's legs. Her hand ran itself down the side of his face and he leaned into her warm palm, looking up at her with a contemplative smile.

"Well, you've found it now...so...I guess it's only fair to let you open it." He pressed the box gently back in to her hands and nodded his approval.

"Really?" Jess squealed with excitement, her bare feet doing a little jig on the hard wood floor and her eyes lighting up in the way that made his heart swell.

"Really." He laughed.

Jess chewed on her lip as she desperately tried to stop herself from ripping the box open - instead doing her absolute best to undo the ribbon slowly and calmly, despite her itchy fingers.

Lifting the top from the box, the bedroom spotlights glinted off the edge of a metallic item inside, causing it to gleam enticingly from within. Jess let out a little gasp as her eyes landed on a delicate, rose gold bangle.

"It's beautiful..." she whispered, prising it from the confines of the packaging, and allowing the box to fall haphazardly at their feet as she focused on the elegant jewellery in her hand. Turning it over between her fingers in appreciation, Jess noticed an inscription on the under side and recognised it as six numbers.

"Wait, that's not my date of birth." Her brows began to knit together in confusion.

"I know..." Nick cleared his throat and shifted his weight self consciously on the bed "...it's, uh...well, it's another very important date."

Running her thumb along the numbers, Jess's eyes went wide, her free hand suddenly flying up to cover her mouth as it all clicked in to place.

"Oh my god, Nick. This is..."

He nodded, scratching his neck with a crooked smile that nearly made her insides combust.

"The day you moved into the loft..."

She stood silently, her fingers tightening around the bangle and tears pricking at her eyes.

For a lady who usually had a heck of a lot to say, Jess had been rendered completely speechless by his unusually grand romantic gesture.

Nick made a mental note to thank Schmidt again for lending him the money for the extra gift - he'd passed by a small jewellers near the loft several times in the past couple of months and this piece had repeatedly caught his eye. He knew immediately Jess would love it, but he also knew his limitations - and there was no way he could stretch his wages far enough to cover the hotel _and_ the jewellery at the same time. Grovelling to Schmidt for cash was of course a low point, but seeing the look in Jess's eyes at this precise moment was completely worth the dent in his fragile male pride.

"I don't...know what to say..." she sniffed, wiping a knuckle under her eyes and shaking her head.

"You don't need to say anything..." Nick answered softly, rising to his feet.

Taking the bangle from her grasp and placing it carefully on her wrist, the rough skin of his fingertips grazed the sensitive underside of her palm and sent goosebumps scattering down her spine. His hands stroked upwards to frame her face, holding her in place as he looked at her with such intensity that Jess could immediately feel her heart beating faster in her chest. Even now, her insides turned to jelly when he stared at her in _that_ way.

She'd never felt more desired in her entire life than when she was with Nick. He made her feel so wanted - and he damn well knew it.

"Happy Birthday, Jessica." He whispered.

Her eyelids fluttered closed as she felt the warmth of Nick's breath on her skin before she tasted his mouth against hers, the sweet and salty mix of their popcorn still evident on his tongue as it danced with her own.

Sighing into him as he pulled her close, Jess immediately kissed him back with all she had. Words may have escaped her, but she could definitely still find a way to tell him how she felt. Deepening their kiss with a whimper, Jess fisted the collar of his robe in her hands and held on tight as his strong arms wrapped possessively around her back.

And just like that, their movie marathon was the furthest thing from either of their minds, because within seconds she'd tugged hard at the cord of his robe and sent it tumbling to the floor - running her hands across the dusting of hair on his stomach before feeling her own robe being removed and quickly thrown to the wayside.

Nick's hands were everywhere - he wanted to feel her soft skin under his palms, needed to hear her breath leave her lungs as he stroked his fingertips up the sides of her body and devoured her.

But Jess had other ideas.

He sucked in a hiss of air as Jess reached down between them, fingers closing suddenly around him and stroking firmly as her mouth still sought out his in a kiss so hot, Nick could feel himself getting harder in her hand by the second. Groaning into her open mouth, he stumbled backwards a little until his knees bumped into the edge of the mattress. Jess laid her fingers on his chest and pressed hard enough to make him sit down, lowering herself across his lap with her knees resting on the bed and her breasts near his face but never once slowing her movements, even when his head dipped low to graze her nipples with his teeth. With a twist of her wrist, she heard Nick growl - feeling his hands grip her ass as his lips skimmed up across her collarbone until he reached the dip at the bottom of her throat. His tongue licked upwards, making Jess breathe faster as her concentration waned and her grasp started to slacken - such was the distraction of his open mouth on her neck.

He loved it when he could derail her like this, the way he was able to make her mind go blank with just his touch until she couldn't remember what she was doing in the first place.

Moving a hand to rest on the small of her back, Nick quickly manoeuvred them both so they were lying on the bed with Jess now underneath him.

"Wait..." she breathed "...how did you do that without me noticing?"

Nick merely smiled and winked at her, sending a bolt of electricity shooting from Jess's stomach right down between her thighs. He kissed her once, hard and full, before sitting back on his heels. She ached at the sudden lack of contact between her body and his, whining at the absence of his warmth against her skin, but when Jess looked up and saw him gazing down at her like he'd just won the lottery, heat just ignited in her chest.

_God, she fucking loved him._

_Look at him._

Nick lowered himself slowly and placed butterfly kisses at her ankle, his fingertips grazing the sides of her calves as his lower lip dragged upwards over the curve of her knee, feeling her shiver with anticipation as his tongue tasted its way up her inner thigh.

Jess moaned quietly as his hands skated across her abdomen and up to cup her breasts, making her fingers thread themselves tightly into his hair as he circled his tongue around her belly button.

Everything slowed down a little as they spent what felt like forever exploring each other's bodies the way they had done in the very early days and everything was so new. The days where his mouth would be doing things to get her to make that soft gasp that made his dick twitch, her hands stroking over his muscles and her lips sucking the spots on his body that made him huff out a burst of air. The days when the loft could have been falling down around them and they wouldn't have even noticed because they were so lost in each other.

Jess became aware of Nick crawling his way slowly up her body, their skin slick and warm. She sucked her bottom lip between her teeth as his muscles moved under her palms and he came to rest above her, their eyes locking as they felt each other's heartbeat thumping in the silence. His mouth hovered open over hers, lips barely touching as their noses gently nudged each other. Nick's chin suddenly dipped to bring their mouths together and Jess cupped her hand on his jaw for just a moment while her tongue slid hot and eager over his, until her knees fell open for him and Nick pressed himself inside her making Jess arch upwards with a low moan, breaking the connection of their kiss. Taking his time to enjoy the feeling of her adjusting to him and revelling in the way Jess groaned his name, he stroked inside her lazily. Nick let his hips roll slowly back and forth as he gripped her thigh, tugging it upwards and making Jess whimper - the change in angle suddenly adding welcome friction.

It didn't take long before she was right on the edge, and Nick could feel her legs starting to tremble as he thrust slow and deep - her fingernails beginning to dig into his back while Jess rocked her pelvis up to meet him, urging him to go faster as she chased after the orgasm she could feel building in waves from low down in her gut.

As she shattered around him, Nick was determined this would not be her only one tonight.

And it wasn't.

It took all his concentration to hold back his own release, but Nick let her ride it out - kissing her slowly until Jess could finally start to catch her breath again. He let her turn on her side and scooted next to her on the bed so that her perfect ass was nestled right in his crotch - his dick still hard as anything and pressing against her flesh as his fingertips ghosted across her stomach and sent tingles careening all over her body.

_How did he do that?!_

With her head leaning back to rest against the damp crook of his neck, Jess reached her arm backwards and gripped his thigh tightly - feeling his warm breath land below her earlobe and his chest rising quickly.

"Nick...?" She questioned, sounding a little surprised.

"Oh, I'm not done with you yet, honey..." He smirked, leaning over to angle her chin upwards with his hand and coaxing Jess's mouth open, kissing her deeply before sliding inside her again.

He prolonged her second climax by reaching round between her legs to rub slow, moan inducing circles on her clit until he felt the muscles of Jess's body begin to tense.

" _Fuck_ , Nick...oh god." She mumbled frantically, her hands clutching at his arm as she thrust her hips forward against his hand to increase the pressure and started to hold her breath.

"Don't fight it sweetheart." He whispered in her ear "I want to see you come for me again, Jessica."

His voice was low and sexy as _hell_ , ensuring she immediately bucked her hips with a whine and fell over the edge once again.

Barely able to keep his mind focused, and without allowing her time to recover, Nick guided Jess on to her back a final time and rested above her on his elbows as he gazed down at her. Her cheeks were flushed with arousal, lips all red and kiss swollen from his mouth. Her chest heaved in laboured breaths - and there was this _grin_ on her face that made him want to just shake his head in awe at her unrelenting beauty.

Nick's teeth bit down on his lower lip and he felt the damp hair at the nape of his neck stand on end as every sense was heightened. Stroking a hand up the inside of her thigh, he pushed it swiftly down against the mattress and buried himself inside her yet again - the resulting expletives from Jess's mouth suggesting she very much approved. Her legs hooked up high around his waist as she matched him thrust for thrust.

As his own conclusion loomed, Nick's eyes screwed shut and his head dropped to her shoulder - his hips stuttering in their rhythm.

He was vaguely aware of Jess's hands on his face, panting his name and urging him to lift his head as she started to tighten around him.

"Nicholas..." she breathed, sensing him shake his head as he struggled to keep the pace, his body now covering every inch of her.

" _Nicholas_ \- look at me..." Jess practically begged as her orgasm built, the pins and needles starting to pulse through her limbs.

He relented, lifting his chin and letting himself stare down at her. One look in her hooded blue eyes was all it took for him to explode inside her with a strangled groan. Jess's whole body shuddered with the force of her climax and her grip on Nick was so tight as she struggled to catch her breath afterward, he couldn't move away if he wanted to.

Thankfully, he was utterly spent himself and very much content to stay right where he had ended up - with his face buried in her neck, Jess's scent flooding his senses and the sweet skin of her collarbone deliciously close to his mouth.

"You never did dry your hair..." Nick said after a few minutes, his voiced muffled and hoarse as he delighted in the feeling of Jess snorting with laughter underneath him.

...

***Thanks for reading! I have one final part to come, a little shorter but fingers crossed it won't take as long as this update did!***


	4. Chapter 4

***A/N - So sorry this took such a long time to complete, real life just took over! I hope you enjoy, and thank you so much for reading!***

**...**

 

Jess nuzzled her face further into Nick's chest, stretching her leg a little as her left thigh nestled comfortably between his. A sleepy smile spread across her face as she marvelled at how perfectly their bodies fit together. Nick started to stir, a small grumble reverberating against her ear as it rested just above his heart, and she felt his hand land firmly in the dip at the base of her spine. His fingers flexed as he pushed his body even closer to hers, cocooning her in his heat, his smell as beautifully raw and powerful as the first night they made love.

There was barely an inch of space on her skin that wasn't pressed to his - so much so that in her sleepy haze and the orange half light of sunrise, Jess struggled to remember where she ended and Nick began. Eyelids still feeling too heavy to win the battle to wake up, she let the steady rhythm of his heartbeat soothe her back off to sleep for just a little longer.

 

...

Butterfly kisses tickled her nose, and Jess could sense Nick smiling at her even with her eyes still closed. His hand stroked up her arm, lightly grazing her skin and rousing Jess gently until she took a deep breath in, filling her lungs with oxygen and groaning loudly while stretching out under the sheets.

"Morning..."

"Good morning, sleepyhead." Nick chuckled, laying a chaste peck on her forehead.

"Mmm, I love you..." She whispered, walking her fingers up the warm skin of his chest and playing with the beard scruff on his cheeks.

"I love you, too."

Jess sat up on her elbow and looked down at him, a very serious expression appearing on her face.

"And I'm not just saying that because of... _you know..._ " she nodded to the bed with sly grin and raised her brows

"I'm glad to hear it." Laughed Nick.

A rapid knock on the door of their suite had Nick leaping out of bed like it was on fire, grabbing a clean t-shirt and throwing it over his head in one fluid movement as he hurried out of the room with an excited squeal.

"Breakfast is served!"

Jess watched him prance through the doorway and slid back down under the sheets, realising with a wide-eyed grin that she never even bothered to put her underwear back on last night...

 

...

 

As she finished running the brush through her damp hair and walked towards the balcony, Jess could see Nick sat reading the sports pages of the paper. He'd arranged a late check out for them, which meant they'd been able to enjoy the laziest breakfast in bed ever before taking a shower to freshen up.

He was wearing a plain white t shirt and a pair of boxers - with a tuft of messy hair thrown in for good measure - and Jess honestly didn't think he could look any sexier if he tried. Nick was one of those people who could really pull off the scruffy 'I-haven't-shaved-in-four-days' look...which was a good job, really.

Stepping up behind him, Jess slid her arms around his neck and let them rest on his chest as her lips brushed lightly against the corner of his mouth.

"Hey good lookin'..." she purred, feeling Nick's lips curl into a smile as his right arm came up to tangle itself in her hair.

"Hey..."

He reached for her and gently tugged Jess around his chair where she saw his gaze sweep appreciatively over the floaty blue sundress she was wearing. It was strapless and finished mid-thigh - exactly the spot Nick was currently staring at extremely eagerly.

Jess grinned as she removed the sports pages from his grasp and dropped it beside the chair, lowering herself down over his lap, hovering by his mouth before kissing him so soft and slow that his fingers started to dig into the back of her thighs in frustration.

"Kiss me like you mean it, Jessica!" He grumbled against her mouth with a false air of irritation, finding himself suddenly silenced by her tongue as she leaned her full body weight against him.

He could still taste her minty fresh toothpaste - and it was oddly arousing.

Jess sat up and smiled at him, the back of Nick's hand stroking slowly down her face, his knuckles caressing the line of her cheekbone as delicately as if she were made of glass. There was always something so incredibly sexy about the way he made her feel when he did that. Like he was afraid she'd break under the power of his touch.

"Do you think you've got one more round in you before we check out, Miller?" She whispered.

"Mmm, I don't know. I'm still pretty exhausted after last night, you know?"

"Oh, sure...of course." Jess leaned back a little, face failing to hide her slight disappointment, until Nick smirked and nipped her on the waist with his fingers.

"I'm  _kidding_ , Jess! You really think I'd pass up the opportunity to rip that pretty little dress right off ya?" He laughed mischievously, but Nick's face was soft and open, sunlight streaming on to the balcony and making the amber flecks in his brown eyes more noticeable than usual.

"You're a jerk!" Jess frowned, gripping a fistful of his t-shirt and tugging him forward, kissing Nick so hard it took his breath away.

She felt him grin beneath her lips as her hips bore down against his groin, feeling his erection straining within the confines of his boxers while his hands spanned her back, drawing her closer still as he rocked up against her.

Slipping his fingers under the hem of her dress, Nick traced up the back of her thighs before stopping still, drawing his face back to look her in the eye.

"Uh, Ms Day...?"

"Yes...?" She asked, biting her lip coyly, knowing exactly what was coming.

"...it would appear you have misplaced your undergarments..."

"Oh, would you look at that? So I have. How careless of me..."

 

...

 

The buildings passed in a haze of colour and shape, as if someone had licked their thumb and smudged it across the horizon.

Jess sat feeling the thrum of the car engine buzz through her as she lost herself in a tapestry of memories from their weekend.

She couldn't help but feel a pulse between her legs as she remembered the way Nick had grabbed her thighs and stood from his seat on the balcony a few hours ago, pinning her to the glass doors as he kissed her with so much heat she thought she would combust.

The unmistakable coiling in her stomach as she recalled his fingers sliding inside her out there in the open air, stroking her quickly and rhythmically - bringing her to one of the most intense climaxes she'd ever experienced, or so she'd thought, until he carried her back through to the bedroom. She'd pulled him down after her on the mattress, removed his boxers and flipped them over to straddle his waist, groaning out loud as she lowered on to him - hearing Nick hiss ' _holy shit..._ ' out loud as she rode him like her life depended on it and her limbs started to fizz with pleasure.

Just when she'd been reaching the point of no return, he grabbed her under the arms to still her movements and sat them up, kissing her neck sloppily and letting his tongue stroke over hers before guiding Jess on to her front as he entered her from behind, making her see stars as he drove into her and sucked on her neck and...and...and just the mere thought was making her tingle all over again...

As they stopped at the third set of red lights in a row, Nick glanced across at Jess and smiled to himself. She was doing that thing she often did as the passenger on a long car journey - staring out of the window, eyes glazed over and appearing to focus on nothing in particular.

The corner of his mouth quirked upwards as he noticed Jess's teeth sinking hard into her bottom lip, a slight pink tinge to her cheeks.

Her head snapped to the side as Nick cleared his throat loudly to gain her attention.

"Huh?"

"I never said anything..." he chuckled.

"Oh..." Jess used both hands to tuck her hair behind her ears with a slightly embarrassed giggle.

"You okay there, Day? You're looking a little... _flushed_."

"What? No, I...Shut up!"

"Hey, I get it..." Nick shrugged, hands stroking down from the steering wheel to rest on his thighs "...it  _was_   **that**  good. You're allowed to enjoy thinking about it."

"Nick!"

"Tell me I'm wrong." He challenged, arching his brow.

Jess covered her face with her hands and laughed as she peeked through her fingers at him, so perfectly illuminated by the sun streaming in through the car window it was as if he was glowing.

Nick winked, and she felt a ripple of warmth spread through her entire body as she beamed back at him.

An irritated blare of the horn belonging to the car behind them forced Nick to shift his vehicle quickly in to gear as he realised the lights had changed to green. Waving his hand in the rear view mirror by way of apology, they giggled like a pair of naughty teenagers and continued their drive home - Jess's hand tenderly resting on his knee the whole way back, ensuring the smile remained plastered across Nick's face for the rest of the journey.

 

...

 

Jess leant against the wall as she fished in her bag for the keys to the loft, while Nick followed behind having insisted on carrying all of their bags - a choice he soon regretted upon discovering the elevator was being serviced, and they'd have to walk the four flights of stairs to the apartment.

Giving him a rueful, closed mouth smile with a heavy sigh, she jangled the keys and tilted her head as he approached.

"You ready to come back down to reality with a bump?"

"Sure...had to happen sometime, right?" He shrugged, bending awkwardly to juggle the luggage and still be able to plant a kiss on her temple.

"There's still time to head back to Mexico..." Jess mused, only half joking.

Nick's mind jumped to images of her waiting for him on a beach in the sunshine. Paradise Nick and Paradise Jess, getting wed barefoot in the sand. The sun would make her bronzed skin glow, and her hair would billow in the breeze while he watched her walk slowly towards him as he waited under a canopy of exotic flowers.

It wasn't like the thought hadn't crossed his mind before.

It had, on several occasions - most often after an excruciatingly long shift at the bar where he'd roll into the loft in the early hours of the morning and silently slide himself under Jess's covers so as not to disturb her. Resting a hand gently on her waist, he'd breathe in her scent and feel himself relax instantly, as if the merest hint of her had magical powers over his body.

In a way, he guessed that had always been true...

She'd be asleep, but sense his presence behind her regardless, fingers drifting up and gripping his with a squeeze, letting out a sigh of contentment.

The little noise, from deep in her soul, that let him know she was glad he was there.

That was always the moment when Nick would decide he never wanted to share his dreams with anyone else but her.

It just wasn't something he was ready to commit to asking her yet.

He loved Jess; that was never in question. But part of him still worried he would do something to let her down. A little portion of his brain carried the very deep rooted fear that he couldn't escape the shadow of his Dad's behaviour and that, somehow, he was never meant to be able to hold on to someone like Jessica Day.

He'd always been his worst enemy in that respect.

But Nick was determined it wouldn't always be that way. Not any more. He would figure out a way to bury his demons.

He'd work on it.

_For her._

He'd do anything for her.

For now, he'd enjoy the little moments that meant so much: the way Jess smiled at him when he called her his girlfriend, the sparkle in her eyes when he tugged her close to him spontaneously in the kitchen, the undeniable truth in her words when she whispered 'I love you.'

"Nick?"

Jolted from his thoughts by her voice, he shook his head a little and looked down at her.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah...well, I was just wondering how easily I could carry this luggage back downstairs so we could hop in the car..." he smirked "...but in all seriousness, whilst that is a  _very_  tempting suggestion, I'm pretty sure I'm about to lose circulation in both my arms if I don't put these bags down within the next five seconds."

"Oh, shoot...sorry!"

Jess hurried to turn the key, throwing the door open so Nick could dump their luggage unceremoniously just inside the threshold. He groaned in relief, shaking the ache from his arms and kicking off his shoes with a delighted moan before stretching his back with a satisfying crack. Jess looked on, amused. Sometimes he really did seem like an 80 year old man, but boy was it mighty cute.

Jess let herself wonder for a moment what Nick would actually be like as an octogenarian. Would he get deep frown lines on his forehead, and wrinkles round his eyes? Would his hair go white, or disappear altogether? Would he still wear flannel shirts? Would he smell like Old Spice?

She hoped to be able to still be the one standing next to him to find out first hand.

Hearing a loud tut from behind them, Jess turned and waved to their roommate who was sat eating lunch in their freshly cleaned kitchen.

"Hey, Schmidt!"

"Oh, you're back...I thought that was a heard of elephants charging their way into the loft." He scowled pointedly at Nick, who merely sneered back.

"C'mon man, just admit you missed me and get it over with. I can't say the feeling was mutual of course, but then again I did have amazing company to spend  _my_  weekend with."

Nick winked at Jess causing Schmidt to grimace in disgust.

"Well, it's safe to say you both look suitably exhausted...Mazel, I guess."

"Thanks, Schmidt." Grinned Jess sarcastically "You're correct. There was a lot of sex!"

"A  _lot_." Confirmed Nick, proudly.

" _So much_..."

"Ugh. Stop. I get it." Schmidt held his hand aloft and walked over to the sink with his plate before begrudgingly joining them near the hall "I guess I'll have to get used to sleeping in my noise cancelling headphones again."

"Hey, you didn't think twice about the rest of us when you and Cece were bumping uglies. Like a couple of damn alleycats all through the night..." Nick curled his lip at the memory.

"Fine. Whatever...just keep it out of the bathroom. Communal rooms should be off limits for the sake of common decency."

"I can make no such promises." Jess teased, giving Nick a nudge to the ribs.

"Well can you at least clean up this offensive sight?" Schmidt begged, gesturing to their feet and the myriad of bags strewn across the floor.

"Sure thing, bud." Nick laughed as Schmidt turned on his heel and stomped away from them.

"I don't know how to thank you for the most amazing birthday weekend." Jess whispered to Nick as she moved in close, stretching up on her tiptoes to link her fingers behind his neck and kissing him tenderly.

"Well, I can think of  _several_  different and interesting ways for you to show your gratitude, Jessica." He raised his brows, hands sliding down from her waist to rest on her bottom, making her lean in to kiss him again with a little more fervour.

"Oh good god..." Schmidt cried in disdain "...I can still  _hear_  you! I just ate lunch, and I have no desire to see it in reverse. The sight of you two fornicating all over each other is enough to make anyone barf. Would you just get a room already?"

"Gladly." Mumbled Nick against Jess's lips, hoisting her into his arms with a squeal as he walked them both towards his bedroom.

"What about your mess?!" Yelled Schmidt as Nick kicked the door closed behind him with a bang "Nick? Nicholas?! Oh, don't mind me, I'll just be here trying not to trip over your luggage and  _break my neck!"_

He huffed, returning to his spot at the kitchen counter with their laughter ringing out loudly around the loft.

A few moments later, Nick burst out of his room with his shirt half unbuttoned and tufts of hair sticking up at different angles - presumably a result of Jess's handiwork. Grabbing a couple of the nearest bags, he grinned over at Schmidt.

"I'll come back for the rest later, I promise!" With a smirk, Nick was quickly shuffling backwards up the hall to his door.

"Aaaand, normal service has resumed in Apartment 4D..." Schmidt shook his head and chuckled despite himself.

...

...

* ** _FIN_** *


End file.
